Alpha 9 meets Hetalia, redone!
by Mariku's Hikari-pretty
Summary: Redone story of Alpha 9 meets Hetalia. I'm going to take the other one down in a little bit.


Alpha 9 meets Hetalia

Mariku's Hikari-pretty: Hows it going everyone. I'm pretty pissed. I had to take a story down due to the "copyright" of the lyrics. But also cause I used the word shit in the summery? This is a rewrite.

Beep, beep, beep. I groan as I blindly search for the off button. As I hit it, I open my eyes to my dark bedroom. Sighing I look at the time. '5:30 in the morning.' I stare at the ceiling, trying to draw pattern in it but failing due to the darkness of the room. "Shadow, where are you Mr. Man?" I call out for my shepherd and akita mixed dog. I feel a dip in the bed and then a cold nose touching my face. I immediately pet his head. "Hey baby, how did you sleep?" I ask the dog. I get a whine in return. "I know. Its morning and you want your food. Let me go to the bathroom first." I tell him and reluctantly remove myself from bed.

As I move into the bathroom I notice how much my body seems to hurt today. 'Did I take my medicine last night?' I think to myself as I finish my business in the toilet. Flushing the toilet, I move over to the sink to brush my teeth. I catch the sight of myself in the mirror: long black hair everywhere, tiered green eyes, and a night shirt hanging off my shoulder. 'God, I look like I've been through the war.' I sigh and brush my teeth really fast. I feel like as if I am falling behind in my morning routine. I swiftly walk back to my room to find my bed torn apart. Blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals everywhere.

"Shadow, you little bastard!" I yell as I pick my things up off the floor. I move to my closet to pick out my clothes for today. Let's see, it's Monday and I have a meeting with the other alpha's at 7:30. Do I dress up for the meeting or do I just wear whatever the fuck I wanna wear? Fuck it, it's Monday. Coming to a conclusion, I pullout a pair of black pants with a short black skirt attached to it. I pull those on while going on a search for my black bra. Where the hell could it be? "Shadow?" I call. I see him walk in with my fucking bra in his mouth. He has that look in his face like 'look what I have~!'

"Alright give it back." I tell him and walk towards him. He growled playfully and dashed off to the living room. "Get back here you demon from hell!" I scream and chase after him. As I run into the living room, I see him standing on the couch, half bent down. 'This little bastard is challenging me.' I say to myself as I search for a clock. 6:30. Shit! "Shadow, give it back. I don't have time for this shit." I tell him in a stern voice. He notices this and immediately gives it back to me. "Good boy." I tell him and pat his head, going back to my room to finish getting dressed.

Now that I have my bra I can finally put my shirt on. I put on a black t-shirt that says 'HEAVELY ARMED, EASILY PISSED'. I put on my jewelry shortly after that. A red watch that shows the gears in the middle of the watch, Alice in wonderland charm bracelet, a key necklace that has three sets of wings on it with a purple stone on it, purple gemstone dangle earrings in the first hole, purple gemstone necklace, flower petal stud earrings in the second hole, and a skinny blue and green gemstone necklace. I put on my black combat boots to complete my outfit. I put my waist long black hair in a simple pony tail to keep it out of my face.

6:50. I should probably feed myself before I go to this meeting. The last one ended up being a seven hour meeting with no lunch break. What kind of shit is that? I walk over to the kitchen in my apartment and pull out a box of captain crunch. It's better than nothing I guess. I sit down to eat my food when Shadow faithfully comes to beg for my food. "You're not getting any, so fuck off." I tell him. He whines giving me those puppy dog eyes. "Fine, you can have the milk when I'm done." I huff. As I said, three minutes later he gets the milk. Spilling it everywhere while he drank it, I get up to leave. It's ten after seven and I need to make my way to the conference room.

I grab my keys and tell shadow to be a good boy before leaving. I close the door behind me, locking it, before walking down the halls of 6 group. What we specialize is in disposal of supernatural occurrences. We alpha's are the highest ranking field agents here and I happen to be Alpha 9. So we get to have these wonderful meeting every once and a while at seven in the morning. I have a bad feeling about today.

Mariku's Hikari-pretty: so this is chapter 1. Get an introduction to the whole thing. Meeting the Hetalia characters should happen in the next chapter. If you want to know what Alpha 9 looks like I have pictures so just email me at nicoleandpong and I will send them to you.


End file.
